1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor and, more particularly, to a motor that allows connection terminals to be kept stably fastened to a bobbin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motor is an apparatus that is supplied with power and generates a rotating force. A conventional motor includes a stator provided with wound coils and a rotor placed in the stator and provided with permanent magnets therein, so that, when power is applied to the stator, a magnetic field is generated, and thus the rotor is rotated in the stator and generates a rotating force.
In the conventional motor, the stator is configured in such a way that coils are formed by winding lead wires around teeth parts protruded to an interior of the cylindrical-shaped bobbin so that the magnetic field is generated as the power is applied.
Connection terminals are provided to electrically connect power lines and the lead wires to transmit the power to the lead wires, and terminal receiving holes are provided at the bobbin to accommodate and fasten the connection terminals. The power lines and the lead wires are connected to each other in such a way that the lead wires are placed in the terminal receiving holes, the power lines are connected to the connection terminals, and the connection terminals are tightly fitted into the terminal receiving holes.
However, the conventional motor is problematic in that, since the connection terminals are tightly fitted into and fastened in the terminal receiving holes, a large amount of force is required when the connection terminals are placed and fastened in the terminal receiving holes, and the connection terminals may be separated from the terminal receiving holes by vibrations generated from the motor when the motor is used for a long time.